Twists and Turns
by Shippo13
Summary: AU When Kurt meets Blaine in a back ally he never expected so much to happen. Klaine.


**Here's another one that was originally for the Jonas Brothers. It's a bit rushed but this was my very first long story, originally broken into chapters. Tell me what ya'll think! **

**Also warning for underage and character death. Not a very happy story.**

Kurt's POV  
I grew up in a normal house with both my parents and my older brother, Finn. My parents were the types that cared just a bit more for their jobs than they did their children. Don't get me wrong they were great parents just not around all the time. Finn and I were inseparable by the time I was two. He would tote me around the house making me giggle and squeal. He was eight years older than me. My parents were both interpreters for the same big business, my mother Japanese and my father Russian. Both Finn and I could speak both by the time we were five. Life was great until my sixth birthday. My parents had been at work and were on their way home for my party. They had been running a little late and went faster than they should have. They ran a red light. The mac had no time to stop. Great present no? Finn and I were passed around our aunts and uncles until Finn was sixteen. He had had enough of our relatives and dropped out of school and got a job. The house was still ours so we moved back in and Finn became my father.

Blaine's POV  
My childhood sucked. There is no way around it. My mother was a prostitute and I have no idea who my father was. When I was born my mother had cleaned up enough to get a small apartment and a part time job. When I turned three though, she got back onto some of the hard stuff and went back to her old ways. A lot of the time I was home alone or with her dealers. They were fun... note the sarcasm. I think I was five when I lost my virginity. It was her main dealer and "boyfriend" at that time. I'm glad to say I don't remember much of it, just the afterword in the hospital. My mother was furious at me. I still laugh at that thought. At the time I couldn't do much more than believe it was my fault. So my mother decided to take me with her. I thank god she never got me on any drugs, but there are a lot of sick people in this world. Lots of gross old men who want little boys. My mother would find them and pass me around. I'm the luckiest person in the world though, I never got anything. That all changed when I turned Seven. I had been losing a lot of weight, I was tiered more, and I had to go to the bathroom all the time. My mother ignored it as me faking. That is until I passed out in the middle of the sidewalk. I was rushed to the hospital yet again and diagnosed with type one diabetes.

Kurt's POV  
"Kurt! Time to get up!" The voice of my brother fought its way into my subconscious. My eyes blearily blinked open. I groaned and rolled over.

"All right! I'm awake." I mumble out. I hear him huff a laugh and go back downstairs. I sigh and roll out of bed. By the time I'm dressed and downstairs Finn has breakfast ready and waiting.

"So what are your plans for today?" Finn loves to keep track of me, even when he's not here.

"I was gunna go see a movie or something." It's been seven years since we moved back home. I'm fifteen now. Finn is still taking care of me and doesn't seem to tire from it.

"That sounds like fun. Do you need any money?" I look up at him. He has that kind smile of his on.

"No, I have some from my last paycheck." Like i said he likes to take care of me. I have a part time job at a local grocer store.

"Well then be careful and I'll see you when i get home." He says as he gets up and puts his plate in the sink. He then walks over and kisses my head. I smile up at him,

"I will. You be careful too." He then walks out and heads to work. Ever since our parents died we always tell each other to be careful. No matter where we're going if we leave the house we say it. I finish my breakfast slowly and do up the dishes. I look at the clock and decide I should head on downtown. I love the long walk. It's so quiet and peaceful. As I go into town I notice the back ally hookers. The women look over at me and do their little come at 'em. I ignore them and keep walking. My eyes though fall onto a head of black curls. The face under them is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The young man's eyes meet mine and a shy little smile forms on his lips. I stand there awestruck, until I realize what I'm doing. I shake my head and run. When I finally get into my movie my heart is slowing, but I can't get his face out of my mind. I think about him through the whole movie.

Blaine's POV  
Sunlight hits my eyes as I roll over. I wince away from it but know I have to get up. I slowly stretch and realize I'm not in my room. I look to me left and see last night's client. Well damn, I gotta go then. I get up and dressed as quickly and quietly as I can, grab my money and high tail it out of there. I don't normally stay the whole night. As soon as I get home i do my daily blood check and insulin. My mother is passed out on the couch again. I sigh and go to shower. While the water runs over my body I think about what today is gunna be like. Saturdays are usually kinda slow for me. Most men stay home with their families today. Though there are still the local gays that come out every now and then. At Twelve I'm kinda big for my age and look at least fifteen and around here as long as you're a teenager it's OK. I told yeah, the world is full of sick people. When I'm done in the shower i get dressed and find something to eat. There's not much but i find some cereal. I go over to mom and shake her awake. She gets up and goes about her business. I shake my head and go to the door.

"I'm leaving mom! Do you need anything?" Her muffled reply was,

"Only some cash dear." I roll my eyes and walk out the door. I get to the normal spot in the back allies.

"Well, hello Blaine!" A girl with red bouncing curls and bright green eyes says as she sees me.

"Hey Sarah." Sarah was one of the first people to take me under their wing. She was only twenty but she was like a mother to me. She always made sure everything was OK with my diabetes and that I had something to eat.

"Are you sure you should be here today? You look like you didn't sleep at all!" I shook my head.

"I slept a little at last night house. I'll be fine." She gave me this look like she knew I was lying.

"Well if you're sure than deary." I heard the other girls start up a commotion and looked over. There stood a boy that could have been a god. He started to walk away but then he caught my eye. The breath left me. He just stood there staring at me so I gave him a shy smile. I felt like a normal teenager flirting. Then he shook his head and ran. I felt the disappointment rising. Sarah placed a hand on my back.

"It's alright, you'll find one soon." I looked at her and knew she wasn't talking about a customer. I smiled at her and went back to work, his face still in my mind.

Kurt's POV  
I sigh as I walk into the house. Finn is sitting in the living room reading. I feel kinda bad, I've been gone all day and I didn't call him. He looks up as I close the door. He doesn't say anything, that's the scariest thing, and walks past me. He just goes up the stairs and I hear his door shut. I feel my heart drop. I really worried him. I follow him up and knock on his door. When I don't get an answer i just go in.

"Finn? I'm sorry. I had something on my mind and wasn't thinking..." He just shrugs his shoulders and pulls the covers up more. I feel tears in my eyes. I put my head down and walk over to him. He lifts the blanket and I get in and hug him. He just pulls me in and we go to sleep.

In the morning I wake up in my own bed. I smile as I imagine Finn carrying me in here. I get up and look at the clock. Ten till Nine. I start to get ready for church. At nine thirty we are out of the house and on our way. Finn stops me before I can get out of the car.

"What were you thinking about last night?" He gives me this look that he's not going to let up.

"On the way to the movies I passed this group of hookers. There was this boy, Finn he couldn't have been much older than me, and I just couldn't get him out of my head.

"I was looking at my hands the whole time. Finn lifted my head up to look at him.

"Was he cute?" My eyes snap up at him. He's got this soft smile on his lips. I blush and nod. Finn lets me go and starts to get out of the car.

"We'll pray for him, come on."

After church we went over to one of our aunt's houses for lunch. This had been a ritual of ours since we had lived with them. It was just a social event for them to butt into our lives. Truth be told I couldn't stand any of them. They had always treated Finn and I like outcasts and strangers .I always just sat there quietly and ate as fast as I could. Finn always gave me these looks; he likes looks, that told me to cool it. After they were done nit picking our life we went home. As we did our weekly laundry I think we need to do something.

"Finn, can we go out tonight?" Finn looks at me and nods.

"Where do you want to go?" He asks as he starts the washer. I shrug and start on the dry wash, folding and putting in piles.

"I was thinking maybe McDonald's and bowling?" I know how much he hates bowling but he usually goes with me anyway.

"Why don't you call your friends up? You haven't spent much time with them in awhile." He then goes back to folding .I stare at him for a little before going back to my task. Finn doesn't usually say no to stuff like that.

Later on I decide to call up my best friend, Rachel. She of course said yes to going out. She also went ahead and invited everyone else. So in the end it was Rachel, Quinn, Sam, and Puck. We all got there around the same time so we headed to get our dinner and sat around talking and joking around till they trough us out. I think the McDonalds has kicked us out at least ten times by now.

"Hey Kurt! Guess what I did last night!?" Puck sidles up to me.

"I have no idea Puck; did you actually do your homework?" Puck was notorious for not handing anything in.

"No, dude I got myself a hooker!" He laughs but you can tell he's serious. I look at him like he's lost his mind.

"Are you crazy!? That's gross!" Quinn says grossed out.

"Oh well, she was hot and it was amazing!"

I shake my head and let them continue arguing. "Since it's your birthday soon, I figured I get you one tonight." Puck whispered in my ear when we were in line for bowling. I look at him and laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, man, I'll let you pick any hooker there tonight. No judgment!" He throws his arm around my shoulders. I look at the ground and think, that boy could be there. Then I look back up at Puck.

"Alright, but if there is no one I want we forget this."

"Of course man!"

So we spend the next hour and a half bowling, my team won by the way! Rachel, Sam, and me. We leave laughing and goofing off. Puck looks over at me and we make an excuse to leave the group. We end up in the same ally I saw him the day before. I look around and out of the blue our eyes meet. Puck standing next to me follows my gaze and chuckles.

"Looks like you made your choice!" And he pushes me forward.

Blaine's POV  
After a long night of customers, more than I thought there would be, I was home making dinner. I pulled some of those boxed potatoes out, you know the kind that are like vacuum dried or something, anyway, I went about putting it all together but as I put the potatoes in the pot I saw something moving,

"Oh that is not happening!" Yup, little bugs in my food. Well that went straight to the garbage. Great now what to eat. After the potato dilemma I found some rice-a-roni and decided why not. So as I'm sitting there eating his face pops in my mind. I sigh, it's been happening all night. I just can't stop thinking about him. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. And as always a great distraction, my mother and her newest beau come strolling in.

"Blaine, why aren't you out working?" My mother always the charming one, is half assed drunk and almost falling over.

"I'm done for the night mom. It's Four already." I explain to her. I like to at least get five hours of sleep.

"Well whatever, where's my money?" She holds out her hand and does that little give me finger motion. I sigh and hand over a third of what I made that night. Half of it went into the medical jar, which goes to the hospital bills and my insulin. Mom counts it out and turns and leaves. Her beau rakes his eyes hungrily over me before he follows her. He was one of my regular customers. Not that mom would care. As long as he still fucks her she could give a rat's ass. But hey who am I to judge. After my little meal I head off to bed.

Now I'm sure lots of prostitutes have morals, but I don't have many. To me a day is a day. So even on Sunday I'm out here on the street looking for a quick buck. Sad I know.

"Blaine, I think you should head on home. You've been out every night this week, your gunna run yourself ragged!" Sarah says as soon as she sees me. I shrug and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Bills to pay, meds to buy. Life sucks dear heart." I mumble. She smacks the back of my head.

"Don't sass me young man! I'm only trying to look out for you." She pulls me closer to her side.

"Is this a two for one day?" An older guy walks up to us with a nasty sneer on his face. "Cause you two look delicious!" He chuckles darkly.

"Why don't you go try somewhere else?" Sarah says as she tries to steer us away from him. He puts his arm out and blocks our way.

"But I want a piece of you two."

"I believe she told you to leave them alone!" A voice behind us says. The man turns and mumbles to himself as he walks off. Guess he didn't want an audience.

"Finn!" Sarah squealed as she hugged him. When they pulled apart I got a good look at him and my eyes went wide. He looked so much like that guy.

"Blainey, this is my friend Finn. Finn, this is my little Blaine!" Sarah had a huge smile on. She doesn't smile like that often so he must be important.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Finn says as he puts a hand out. I shake it smiling shyly.

"You too." I sort of whisper. I get shy in these types of situations. Finn studies my face for a second before he smiles softly and lets my hand go.

"Well we have to be on our way. Go home Blaine, I mean it!" Sarah says as Finn takes her hand and leads her away. I nod at her and roll my eyes. Of course I'm not going but she doesn't need to know that. I'm there for a while. It looks like it's gunna be a slow night. I soon hear some giggles to my left and look over. Just like last time I meet eyes with him. His friend says something and pushes him toward me.

"Well hello there!" His friend says. I glance at him before my eyes go back to the beauty in front of me.

"Hi." I whisper to him. He blushes deeply and smiles.

"My buddy here would like to request your services for the night. On me!" His friend once again speaking. I almost miss it. My heart kinda falls a bit but flutters at the same time.

"Sure there's a place just down the block." His friend smiles at him pays me and is off. I look over at him and see he's very flustered.

"I'm Blaine."

"Kurt" I like that name. It fits him, so cute!

"Well Kurt shall we go then?" He nods shyly and I take his hand.

**Warning… sex.**

Kurt's POV  
My breath is coming short. I can't believe this is happening! Blaine had got the room and pulled me in. He looked up at me through his curls such innocence. I can't understand how some one like this is a prostitute! I'm pulled from my thoughts by the feel of his lips on mine. My eyes flutter closed and i touch my tongue to his. They meet in a light tangle. We pull apart and I look into his eyes. There's a flicker of something I can't place then his lips are on mine again in a kiss that blows the last one away. The passion I feel right now is suffocating. As we kiss he some how gets us both out of our cloths and on the bed.

"I want you in me." He whispers. I shake my head.

"Not yet." I reach down and slowly rub him. He gasps and pulls me down for another kiss. I really start to get into it and in no time he makes this adorable growling sound and comes all over my hand. I bring my hand up and tentatively lick at it. He gives a little moan and pulls me down again.

"Your turn." He kisses his way down my body until he reaches my cock. He grins this cute smile up at me and takes me whole. I scream in pleasure and yank at his curls. He makes these moaning sounds all around my cock and I start to spurt. He moves his head back a bit and drinks it all down. My eyes are wide as he lifts his head and licks his lips. I attack his mouth.

He wraps his hand around my cock and pulls up and down.

"Do you like that Kurt? Do you like my hand on you, jerking you off?" I can only answer with a groan and another kiss. He pulls at me and I feel like I'm about to explode again. He allows down and pulls his hand away. I groan and grab at him. He smiles lightly and shakes his head. He pulls out a condom and looks at me while he puts it on my cock.

"I'm gunna ride you like there is no tomorrow!" He moans into my ear. Then without warning he slams himself down with a yell.

"KURT!" I feel moans and groans leaving me. He's saying incoherent words and bouncing like his life depends on it. It feels like forever before we both cum.

"Kurt, that was amazing!" Blaine tells me as he slips off my limp cock. I pull him close and kiss him slowly but deeply.

"Blaine, stay with me?" I feel him nod sleepily. I kiss his forehead and we both fall asleep.

**Warning over!**

Blaine's POV

It happened! It really happened! I woke this morning in the arms of the most beautiful being on this planet. I felt tears in my eyes. This had to be the happiest moment of my life. I lay there for god knows how long before his eyelids flutter open.

"Morning." He says with a gentle smile.

"Morning." I reply with a soft kiss. He sighs what seems happily and pulls me closer. We lay there just cuddling. Out of the blue, making us both jump, there is a pounding on the door.

"Times up! Lets go I have other customers!" It's the manager. We grin at each other and hurry to dress. Kurt takes my hand and we go out the door to the disapproving glare of the manager. We're giggling like crazy by the time we get out onto the street.

"Let me take you to breakfast?" Kurt asks me as he pulls me to him. I nuzzle into his neck and nod my head. He breaths in my hair and we stand there for a few minutes. We finally pull apart and go on our way to eat. As we turn the corner we run into Sarah as she's running down the street.

"BLAINE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! YOUR MOTHER!" She's yelling and she's out of breath. I take her arms and gently shake her.

"Take a deep breath and tell me." I say and she nods and takes a breath and looks over at Kurt, than back at me.

"Your mother. Blaine she says she found your father and is demanding you to come home!" I stare at her in shock. Kurt takes my hand and I turn to him, still in a shock.

Kurt's POV  
Blaine holds my hand tightly as we come to a worn down apartment building. I give him a slight squeeze and he gives me a tiny scared smile. Sarah leads the both of us up the stairs and into a dingy apartment.

"Finn!? What are you doing here?" There next to a woman too thin and sickly looking was my older brother. He looked at me in total confusion.

"I should be asking you that Kurt!" Then something dawns on me.

"Are YOU Blaine's father!?" My face is in total shock and disbelief.

"Don't be stupid, Kurt!" A voice behind me states. I turn to see my Uncle Collin. My confusion grows even more. I look over at Blaine who looks close to tears.

"What the hell is going on?" He yells to his mother. Finn steps forward.

"Sarah came to me for some help, Blaine. She wanted you in a better home. I stepped forward and made the hugest possible effort to find your father. and i did." I stare at Finn, then it hits me like a pile of shit. Finn is a private investigator.

"He's just fine here! He doesn't need that ass hole!" Blaine's mom states as she pulls Blaine to her side.

"Well then, why is he a hooker? A common whore on the street!" Uncle Collin growls at her. Blaine looks back and forth between the two. Finn is still looking at me, studying me.

"He's the one isn't he Kurt?" I nod and look down, then over at Blaine. He runs to my side and I hold him. This must be total Hell on him.

"I'm going to take you home now Blaine. Kurt let him go. I realize you probably slept with him, but he is your flesh and blood, so do not make this into more. The rest of the family will never have to know." Uncle Collin takes Blaine's arm and starts to pull him out of the room. Blaine fights back and Sarah steps in and takes him.

"Don't you touch him! Your not much better than she is!" She gestures to Blaine's mom. Finn puts an arm around her and whispers something to her. She nods and lets Blaine go.

"I've already informed child services about this. The street is no place for a twelve year old." My eyes bulge and my stomach drops. No this couldn't be right.

"No, No you can't only be twelve." I hear my voice say. Blaine looks at me with pain filled eyes and nods.

"I am." I start shaking my head. This has to be the worst feeling in the world. I just discovered the boy I felt so much passion and Lo... No I can't think in those lines. He's my cousin. Oh god. It just hit me, I fucked not only a CHILD, but my own cousin. I felt the bile rise. I had to get out of here. I pushed my uncle out of the way and back outside. I made it an ally before I hurled last nights meal.

Blaine's POV  
My heart breaks into a million pieces as I watch Kurt run out the door. My legs give out and I start to fall. Sarah squeaks and catches me.

"What's going to happen to me?" I ask Finn, just looking at him makes me ache. He gives me this look that is full of pity I feel sick.

"I'm not sure. We have to wait for child services but if all goes the way it should you'll be going home with your father today." As the words sink in I look over at my mother. The woman who has raised me for the last twelve years of my life. Maybe not well, but she was still the only family I had.

"What about my mom?" Finn looks down and my father, that feels weird to even think, scoffs.

"Most likely prison." Tears fill my eyes again. I go to her side and pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry mommy. I wasn't good enough." She shakes her head and pushes me away. She looks at me with regret and goes into her room. Finn watches her leave and allows her some alone time. I hear a knock on the door, and Finn answers it. It's not Kurt.

Kurt's POV  
I' feel like I've been walking for hours. I think it's only been twenty minutes. I'm at the Conway bridge. I sigh heavily and look down at the cold dark water. Blaine's smiling face flashes in my head. Tears roll down my cheeks and I release a choked sob. Maybe this was supposed to happen, maybe my life was supposed to be this Hell on Earth. That had to be the explanation for everything. I made up my mind as I held onto the ledge. I looked up and down the road and lifted myself up.

"Well this is what it all comes to doesn't it?" I'm standing here looking down when I think of Finn. I can't do this to him. This is not the answer. I go to get down when a bat fly's too close to me. I loose my balance and start to fall.

Blaine's POV  
Finn opens the door to a professional looking woman.

"Hello. My name is Melanie Markus. I'm here on behalf of child welfare." She's small woman with dark brown hair cut short and piercing brown eyes. She has this aura around her that says piss me off I'll cut off your balls. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Now lets get this all settled and done." Finn made his exit at that time. I wish I could go with him.

Kurt's POV  
I don't have time to scream as I fall through the air. My body hits the cold water and it feels like a thousand needles. I feel the pain rush trough my body then everything goes black.

Time Jump Three Months

Blaine's POV  
It's been three months. I'm living with Finn of all people. My mother is still doing what she does and my father decided he didn't want me. Finn took me in to try to fill the void I think. Kurt's body had been found two weeks after he disappeared. When they told me my whole world just collapsed. Suicide. I don't believe he jumped but that's what the autopsy says. Finn and me muddle our way through the day trying to just get there. Sarah is around a lot. She has stopped prostituting and she works with Finn now. They seem to be happy together. Finn locked himself away for the first month and a half, but he's slowly coming out. I'm back in school, which is pretty hard. Most of them know my story so I don't have many friends. Kurt's friends have taken me under their wing for which I'm kinda glad. It's like I have a part of him where ever I go.

"Blaine! Dinner's ready!" Finn's voice breaks into my thoughts. I put up my guitar and run down the stairs. Life has been pretty good, if not hard. When I got to the kitchen there was Sarah chatting away to Finn. She turned and smiled real big at me. Then got up and pulled me into a tight hug. She's gotten into the habit of hugging me and telling me everything will work out. I find it very comforting.

"Come on kids, lets eat." Finn brings the food over to the table and we say grace and eat. The two of them "discreetly" hold hands under the table. I have to hold in my laugh. I'm glad they have each other.

The next day I learn there is a new kid starting. The principal asked me to show him around. When I get to the office I see a boy, around my age sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs.  
His head was down but I could tell he had straight slightly long brown hair. I clear my throat and he looks up. I feel the breath catch in my throat. I'm looking at a dead man. He is the splitting image of my Kurt.

"Hi, are you Blaine?" His voice is slightly softer but a perfect match. I slowly nod my head. He smiles a shy smile and says, "I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet you."

And with those words I knew I had been given a second chance.

THE END!


End file.
